The One
by splash1998
Summary: She's the one with the hunter inheritance. He's the one that used sarcasm as a defence mechanism. She's the one who made friends with two people of a future pack. He's the one with the best friend destined to be an alpha. They both are the ones to decided to go into this full-on; the werewolf business, and the relationship... Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Even though I have to update my other stories (sorry), I decided to post this one. I've got loads of chapters lined up for this one and I got really into it, so let's hope it goes all right.**

**Disclaimer (never done one, but my friend who's also a fanfictioner told me to, so...): I don't own any of the characters mentioned below apart from Camilla, Steve, Max and Charlie. The rest are the Teen Wolf crews. I, however, do own the plot of the first few chapters as they are set pre-season 1. Not very much - chapter three will probably be the start of season 1. I don't know how I'm going to do that yet, so if you have any suggestions, just shout! :D**

**Also, very cheesy title. Sorry! :D**

**Hope you like ;)**

* * *

**Summary: She was the one with the hunter inheritance. He was the one that used sarcasm as a defence mechanism. She was the one who made friends with two people of a future pack. He was the one with the best friend destined to be an alpha. They both were the ones to decide to go into this full-on; the werewolf business and a relationship...**

* * *

**The One:**

* * *

**Chapter one:**

Moving to a new town wasn't abnormal for Max, but moving to _this _town in particular, it was. Her mother had expressed her deep hatred for Beacon Hills a long time ago when they had lived there, and had always done it throughout her childhood as well. Even Max and her brother, Charlie, had grown up to hate this town and what it had apparently done to their mother. As Max had grown older, she had learnt more and more for why her mother hated this town. It was the town where her grandparents – her mom's mom and dad – were brutally murdered by an animal when she was seventeen. When they moved back, her mother had stuck away from that side of town and would only venture that way to see her best friend, before her best friend's was killed in a fire almost six years ago, along with her best friend. That was when they moved away again, right after the Hale house fire. Thirteen people had been killed in that fire, innocent human beings, and Max, being ten, had suddenly seen that the world wasn't always the greatest place.

She still remembered the Hales, even today after six years of not seeing them. She remembered that Mr Hale always used to ruffle her hair and call her 'kiddo'. She remembered that Mrs Hale always used to smell of cookies and used to hoist her up on her hip and spin her around like it wasn't any trouble. She remembered Laura Hale, their first born daughter, braiding her hair, and playing dress up with her. Then she remembered Derek. Her first crush. He was six years older than her, and he always used to play catch with her when his friends weren't there. When his friends were there, he never even used to acknowledge her. Perhaps it wasn't cool to hang around with a ten year old then. She knew that the Hales were lovely people, and as her ten year old mind tried to comprehend why someone would do this too innocent people, she watched as her very heavily pregnant mother and her father try to pack up all their stuff to move out of town.

That was when her mom had reached breaking point with this town. But for some reason, her mother was still drawn back. While Max had only moved out and back in to this town once, her mother, Camilla, had moved out and back in twice now. This was their third time moving, but their first time moving as a family to this town.

Sat in the back with her brother, she looked out in to the trees and noticed the Hale house, standing tall and proud despite the fact that it had holes, and chunks missing, and that it was burnt and charred. She noticed that her mother, sitting in the passenger seat in front of her, had noticed to, and she laid a hand on her mom's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"So, you guys excited?" Her mother asked, coughing to clear her throat.

Charlie perked up. "About what, Mama?"

"About your new home, silly," Camilla said, laughing slightly. "You excited about getting a new room, Charlie?"

Looking over to her brother, Max couldn't help but grin at his beaming smile. Her little brother was a bundle of cuteness; big doe blue eyes, with a mess of dark brown curls on top of his head, and his little chubby cheeks perked up when he smiled. Adorable. Well, when he wasn't annoying her to no end.

"I am!" He exclaimed. "Can I have trains on my wall? OH, OH! And cars?"

Her father, Steve, chuckled. "Buddy, how about we move in before you start decorating, all right?"

"Okay," he said, defeated.

Max nudged him. "Hey, if you're super nice to me, and don't wake me up earlier then you need to, I'll take you to the store and buy those train and car stickers for you, yeah? How about you think about where to put them, yeah?"

While Charlie was busy contemplating where to put the train and car stickers in his bedroom, Camilla and Steve looked back at her in a sign of thankfulness.

"Mom, when am I allowed to get my car?" She asked suddenly, in hope that if her parents love her so much right in that moment, they will turn around and tell her that she could pick any car she wanted, whatever the price.

"Soon, okay?" Her mom said, "but nothing expensive because your dad and I really can't afford it."

"Okay," She replied, frowning slightly. "How am I going to get from school and back?"

* * *

Reaching the house, her mom showed her exactly how she was going to get to school. Over two weeks, while Max and Charlie had been at their grandparents' house, Camilla and Steve had been unpacking their stuff and moving their furniture into the house. The last few boxes were packed this morning and brought in the car with them.

"You want me to commit social suicide and ride a bike?" She asked, quite loudly. "Mom, I haven't ridden a bike in years, and even then I wasn't that good."

Her mom rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not expecting you to be Olympic champion standard. This is an efficient way to get to school. And you'll be saving the environment while doing it, which is always a bonus."

"Mom, since when have you cared about saving the environment?" Max bent down and poked at the rusty metal chain. "This really doesn't look safe."

"Stop being such a drama queen and get inside and help unpack," Camilla grumbled, shoving her daughter towards the front door.

"Dad, Mom's trying to kill me and she called me a drama queen," she yelled out. She yelped a little when she saw her dad right next to her, and she tried to calm her heart by putting a hand over it.

Steve gave her a kiss on the forehead and carried on walking. "That's nice, honey."

"So, you wouldn't care if Mom stabbed me right now?"

"What was that?"

Max rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it." She looked at her mom. "Got a box for me to unpack away from you?"

Her mother gave a small slap to the back of the head with a fond smile. "Don't be such a smartass. Go help your father while I unpack the kitchen."

She watched as her mother walked out before muttering, "All I do is get abused in this family…"

* * *

"Max! Max!" Max groaned when she recognised Charlie's voice, and covered her head with her pillow. "Maxie! Mama said you have to wake up!" When she groaned and made no move to get out of bed, she heard his little footsteps pad away and his little voice shout, quite loudly, "MAMA, MAX'S NOT WAKING UP!"

Max sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get any more sleep, and rolled onto her back. Staring around her room, she saw that she had yet to put up her posters and her mirror and make this room her own.

"Max, honey, you need to wake up," Her dad said, coming in. "Why are you so God damn hard to wake up in the mornings?"

"Maybe I take after you," She grumbled, pushing her dad out of the way so she could shower ready for her first day at school.

Climbing out, she brushed her teeth and looked at her appearance. Some people said that she looked more like her dad then her mom; she had his eyes, his hair colour, his nose and his height. But people said she was more like her mom in personality; funny, sarcastic, grumpy-in-the-mornings. Max had to admit – she definitely was grumpy in the mornings. But wasn't every teenager when woken up at six thirty by their little brother?

Walking back to her room, she opened her wardrobe to look what she could wear today. She wasn't a total girly girl, but she wasn't a total tomboy either. She was sort of mix between the two – on some days she'd feel like dressing down in jeans and a baggy t-shirt, but on other days, she felt like grabbing a skirt and blouse and heels, curling her hair, and acting as girly as ever. Today, she was feeling girly.

Rummaging around, she found what she wanted to wear. Bringing out the black skater skirt, she set it on the bed before finding a decent looking white blouse with lace. Pairing it was brown heels, and a brown belt, she was finally ready for her first day at school.

She wasn't really worried about school. Since they had moved around almost three times just after Charlie was born, she knew how starting school went. She'd be embarrassed from all the attention she'd get by being the new girl, then she'd meet some friends and then she'd fit in until they moved again. Hopefully, that was until after she graduated because she really didn't have that far to go now until she did.

* * *

Right now, she was little nervous for school. Okay, a lot nervous. Butterflies were churning in her stomach as she tugged her skirt down a little more. No point delaying it, Max, she thought to herself, just go for it. Just do it. Do what Nike says for once.

"Right, do you know what you have to do, sweetie?" Her mom said as she pulled into a parking space in the car park outside the school. The people gathered outside already were looking at her, trying to get a look at the new girl.

"I think I'm okay, Mom," she said. "How many times have I done this now?"

Camilla rolled her eyes. "Call me when you want picking up and I'll come straight away. Unless you meet a new friend and they can give you a lift home."

"Okay, Mom," She said. "Bye, Charlie. You have fun at school too."

"Bye, Max!" He exclaimed. "Mama, let's go!"

"You impatient boy, you!" Camilla laughed. "See you later, Maxie!"

Max grabbed her bag and tugged her skirt down a little more before walking towards the school. Looking to her left and right, she saw that mostly everyone was staring at her, all curious about the new face that had just stepped out of a new car. This is what she hated most. The fact that people stared at you and made you feel uneasy because they were too curious for their own good.

Going down the corridor and spotting the office almost immediately – she thanked whoever had designed the layout for this school so she didn't have to wander around – and walked up to the desk.

"Can I help you?"

Turning around, she saw a woman with glasses stood in front a cabinet. She wasn't very kind looking, but the woman smiled a little at the nervous girl in front of her.

"I'm Max Black," She said, "I'm new here. I came to get my timetable and maybe a map to show me where to go, if that's okay."

The woman smiled. "Honey, that's fine with me. I'm Miss Sculley. If you need me, I'm here all day, every day."

Max noticed the way she said that she didn't enjoy working here. But then she had to admit, if she worked here, she wouldn't exactly enjoy it either.

Max's thoughts were interrupted when Miss Sculley slapped a few sheets of paper in her hand. "Here's your timetable, your note to get out of Gym today, a map to get around school, and your note for your first period teacher because you're a little late."

"Thank you so much," She rushed out, turning a little red in the face when she realised the time. "I better get to…Chemistry. Thanks again."

"No problem, Ms. Black," Miss Sculley said, before opening the door for her and waving.

At least someone was nice to me on my first day, she thought and smiled as she looked for her first period classroom on her map. Seeing that it was up a flight of stairs and down a corridor behind her, she turned and trudged that way, noticing just how empty the halls were now. Crap.

* * *

Turning up late was one thing. Turning up late and bright red in the face was embarrassment on a whole other level. Everyone was staring at her as she walked in, and as she walked to the front of the class where the teacher was standing. Even though Miss Sculley looked miserable, she was a very nice lady, but Max couldn't say the same thing for her Chemistry teacher, whose frown looked like it was permanently etched on his face.

"I'm Mr Harris and I will be your Chemistry teacher for this year," He said, his voice a monotone. Great, Max thought, got a robot for first period. "You are ten and half minutes late for your first lesson at this school, Miss…Black. I'm not impressed." Scratch that – not a robot, Mr Spock.

"I, uh, had to get my timetable and stuff from the front office," She said, feeling her cheeks flood because of all the class watching her.

"Have a note to prove it?" He had now raised his eyebrow, his hand outstretched for the note. She wafted through all the papers in her hand until she came across it. "You can sit next to Mr Stilinski. He's going to be your lab partner for the rest of the year."

She turned and looked around the class for a face that she didn't even know. When someone raised their hand, however, she whipped her head to see a handsome, dark brown haired, caramel eyed boy. There was no one sitting next to him, so she guessed he was Mr Stilinski.

"Hey, I'm Stiles," The boy said, as soon as she sat down, holding out his hand for her to shake.

She smiled slightly, taking his hand. "I'm Max. Is Stiles a nickname?"

He nodded. "Is Max?"

"Nope." Upon seeing his raised eyebrow and confused expression, she shook her head. "My parents thought I was a boy."

"Seriously!?" He spluttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's totally true. I'm being sarcastic."

"I got that," he said back. "I like you. I like a girl who likes sarcasm. I like sarcasm too."

"What are we, four year olds? I like this, and I like that. Next you'll be telling me you wanna be a cop like Daddy."

"How did you know my dad's a cop?" he asked. "Are you a stalker?"

"No!" Her outburst caused the people in front of them to turn around and shake their heads. She glared until they turned around. "I mean, no, I'm not. I didn't have a clue that your dad's a cop, but that's kinda cool."

"Now who's the four year old?"

She glared his way before picking up her pen to write in her note book. She glared at him again when he interrupted her work.

"Aw, cool! You're left handed!" He said, his eyes shining in excitement.

"Congratulations, Sherlock," She said, clapping his shoulder. "Are you always like this?"

"Pretty much, yeah," He answered, while smiling cheekily. She realised that he looked really cute when he smiled. Stop. Thinking. About. Your new. Lab partner. "You should chill with me and my friend Scott. We're not exactly cool, but I think we are."

"Oh, men always say that, because they think that women like the up themselves act," She said. "And even if I think you're cool, I'm not going to say it because then I'll be feeding your ego and it will be as big as this town."

"It already is." He winked and got on with his work.

Soon, class is over and she was walking out with an excited Stiles on her arm. "You're in my next class, dumbass. English!?"

"I'm in English with you as well?" She asked, jokingly. "Care to show a girl where it is?"

Stiles grinned wolfishly and grabbed her arm, dragging her along the corridor. Maybe things would be all right at her new school. Maybe.

* * *

**Hope that was okay, I mean, I've never written a Stiles/OC before, so...;) Hopefully, it was all right.**

**Thank you for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to whoever favourited or followed last time, thank you!**

**Shout out to orionastro who reviewed, you are a babe ;D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the plot or the characters. Well, as you know, the plot for the first three or four chapters is purely mine, and the only characters that are mine and mine only are Steve, Camilla, Max, and Charlie. **

**Read on, my pretties! :D**

* * *

**Chapter two:**

After a very unproductive English lesson, Max found herself liking Stiles more and more; he was funny, sarcastic, and handsome, and he never seemed to be put down by anything she said. He had told her about his best friend and his friends, and in turn, she had told him about her life in Washington. Well, little bits of it.

"It's not a big deal," She had shrugged his question off. "Don't worry about it."

Scott, Stiles' best friend, lived up to the image that Stiles had described. He was like an overgrown puppy – the brown eyes like dark chocolate, the hair floppy, the skin russet. He matched Stiles' personality, except less sarcastic and more funny and naïve. Usually, she never made friends this quickly, but these two were lovely, and they welcomed her with open arms almost immediately.

Sitting down at her desk in French class, she sighed before reaching in her bag to get her notebook.

"Hi." Jumping slightly, she looked to her right and locked eyes with a green eyed orange haired girl wearing a blue dress and brown heels. "You must be the new girl."

"Uh, yeah, hi," She said, before looking down. "Am I sitting in your seat? I totally am, right? Shit, sorry-"

"Don't worry about it," The girl replied, smiling. She sat down in the chair next to her. "So, what's your name?"

"Max. Max Black," She stuttered out. People had started to stare at them. "You are?"

"Lydia Martin."

Max looked at the girl in surprise. "Aren't you like the really popular one? Why are you talking to the new girl?" She was about to say she was sorry for having such a big mouth, but the girl – Lydia, she corrected – laughed out loud and shrugged.

"I'm 'like' the really popular one," She said, amusement clear in her voice. "But I loved your blouse and your heels, so I thought I'd better say so."

Max blushed. "Thanks. That's a really pretty dress you've got on, what is it?"

"I'm not actually sure." A frown appeared on Lydia's face. "I bought it so long ago, I've completely forgot what designer it was from."

Max looked around. "Why is everyone staring?"

"Because I never talk to anyone outside my clique," Lydia said, utmost serious. "Like I'd commit social suicide and talk to a nerd."

Max was about to say something about how nerds aren't all that bad when the French teacher stood up and shut the class up. As she was prattling on about assignments, and tasks that had to be completed over the course of the summer break, Max took the liberty of looking out the window to the wooded area. She'd have to go for a walk soon, she decided, and look around.

She looked back when her name was called. "Yes?"

"Is there something interesting outside, Miss…?"

"Black. Max Black. And, uh, no, there is not. I'm sorry," Max stuttered out, as everyone turned to look at her.

"Right. As I was saying…"

Knowing that she would probably have to listen now, Max sighed and started writing the date. She couldn't wait for this lesson to end.

* * *

"You didn't tell me Lydia Martin was so nice," Max said to Stiles as soon as she sat down at his table in the library at free period.

Stiles looked up in surprise. "You talked to her? Better yet, she talked back?"

"Apparently, she liked my blouse and heels," Max replied, smirking. "Seriously though, she's really nice. Maybe you should ask her out."

NO! DON'T!

_You don't own him, you crazy bitch! _She felt her head say to her heart.

This town was doing some weird shit to her already.

Stiles' face lit up bright red. "How'd you know?"

"I didn't, but thanks for telling me you like her." Max smirked even more when he glared at her. "Oh, c'mon, chill. It's free period, and I'd like to chill out before I go to Gym."

"You've got Gym next? Good luck."

Max raised her eyebrow. "Why would I need luck for Gym?"

"Well, you see, the coach isn't exactly the nicest person on the planet. He's a complete jerk."

"What, like you?"

"You're really insulting your first and your only friend in this school?"

"I have other friends." Max bit her lip to think of a name she had been told today. She could say Lydia, but Stiles would probably think it too far-fetched.

Stiles obviously saw her struggle. "Yeah? Who?"

"Uh…Scott!"

"Yeah?" Max jumped as Scott literally turned up from nowhere, right in front of her and smiling. "You called?"

"Well, Stiles was saying that he's my only friend at this school, so I told him that I have you as another friend," Max explained, flipping open her notebook.

Scott laughed. "Stiles, I think it's you who has no friends."

"People just haven't seen my awesomeness yet," Stiles said, fake sniffling. "It's just so sad."

"You mean, people have seen just how much of a nerd you are," Max pointed out.

Stiles gawped at her. "I am no nerd! You take that back!"

"Did you, or did you not, try to explain the importance of Yoda in Star Wars to me earlier at break?" Max asked him. "Because I'm the new girl and I needed to be taught it?"

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a moment before answering. "So maybe that did happen, but I'll have you know, Yoda is a very, very important character in Star Wars. Without that little green guy—"

"He's a Jedi, not a little green guy," Max interrupted.

Stiles smiled at her cheekily, and Max couldn't help but blush at him. "Who's the nerd now?"

"Still you," Scott and her said at the same time. He turned and basically demanded a high five.

"What you doing after school, Max?" Scott asked, flicking through his homework before shutting the book and sticking it back in his bag. "Because if you aren't doing anything, you could watch us practice at Lacrosse, and then we can show you around town, if you'd like."

Max smiled. "That would be awesome, thanks, Scott."

They were silent for a moment or two while Stiles wrote in his notebook, and Max informed her mom of what she was doing, before Max piped up again.

"What's Lacrosse?"

Scott and Stiles groaned, while Scott jabbed her in the belly.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I've never heard of it before."

"Not cool, dude, not cool," Scott said, shaking his head.

"Hey, go easy on me, _dude_," She replied, "I've only been at this school part of a day. How in hell am I supposed to know what Lacrosse is? Is it French?"

"Okay, hands down, you are definitely the nerd," Stiles commented as he stood up, packing away his things.

Max stood also, noticing that she only reached his shoulder even with heels on. Damn, why'd he have to be taller than her? Max couldn't resist boys who were tall, sporty, funny and handsome. Noticing that they were waiting for her, and she had been staring at Stiles' cloth covered shoulder for about five minutes, she shoved her notebook in her bag and followed them out.

* * *

After a quite funny gym lesson – she had noticed she had it with Scott, Stiles and Lydia, though the latter didn't do much and had basically stared at her nails while everyone sweated – watching her two new friends sweat and get pushed around by the Coach, and meeting Lydia's boyfriend, Jackson, she noticed that she had History, and that she didn't have it with anybody she knew or had met today.

Pushing open the door, she realised that she was the last person to join the class. She sat down in the only available seat, which was at the back next to a girl with blonde hair, and a boy who had curly hair with blue eyes. She didn't comment on his eye – the blueness or the blackness around it, because he didn't even look up when she practically shoved her bag down and made a clattering noise, signalling that it was a touchy subject and he was really shy.

"Hey," She whispered to the girl. The girl flinched and turned to look at her. "I just realised that my pen is broken; do you have one that I could borrow?"

The girl shook her head, and swallowed. "Sorry. I'm Erica."

Max did have to strain her ears to hear her, but she smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Erica. I'm Max."

"New girl, right?" She asked. "Sorry I don't have a pen."

A pen was practically thrust underneath her nose and she looked to her left and saw that the boy she had been studying had his arm outstretched.

"Don't worry about it," She said, "Looks like I've got one." Turning her head to the boy, she looked at him. He didn't raise his eyes. She took the pen from his hand. "Thanks, uh…"

"Isaac," came the whispery reply. "Isaac Lahey."

"Thanks, Isaac," She replied. "I'm sorry I intruded, being really loud and sitting in this space. It's just the only place free, you know?"

"Don't worry about it," Erica said, whispering still. Both were really nervous, but Erica was at least making eye contact with her. "Do you want to know what we've been doing?"

Max nodded vigorously. "Thanks, Erica. You guys are really nice."

"Well, we know what it's like to not have hardly any friends," Erica replied back, looking forwards to where Jackson and other boy were sitting at the front. "All they've ever done is pick on me and Isaac. We aren't as cool as them."

"That doesn't mean people should be horrible to you," Max said. "Don't worry; I'm not one of those bitchy girls who will turn their back on you the moment they get other friends."

Erica smiled. She handed her a piece of paper and started gesturing at things and explaining things. Max was smiling, and she even noticed out of the corner of her eye, Isaac had raised his head slightly and was looking at her.

Max's first history lesson was a success.

* * *

"You guys play with…sticks?" Max practically stared at the thing that was hanging off Stiles' shoulder.

While Scott frowned, Stiles outright laughed at the confused tone in her voice. "Yeah, we do. It is so hard for your outsider brain to comprehend?"

"Well, when you said Lacrosse, I imagined you guys kicking about a ball," Max rushed out, "You know, like posh soccer! It's just a little surprising to see you guys holding sticks."

"Posh soccer?" Scott asked, shocked, his puppy eyes wide. Max watched as he turned to Stiles for help, who was too busy peeing himself with laughter. "Did she really just say posh soccer?"

"Yeah, dude, I think she did," Stiles answered between breaths. "Aw, that was funny. And cute. Really."

Max flushed a bright red. "So, how do you actually play Lacrosse?"

Scott's smile came back on his face; just like an enthusiastic puppy. "Well, the aim of the game is to score as many points as you can, and beat the apposing team."

"I'm surprised you know what apposing means," Stiles said, joking, and Scott thumped him in the shoulder for it. "Ow, dude."

"Don't insult my intelligence."

Stiles' eyes brightened. "What intelligence?"

"So, Scott, how do you score?" Max interrupted skilfully, hoping that Stiles would drop it.

The smile that had again disappeared had come back, and he was pointing and gesturing to how and what you score with. Max would have elbowed Stiles in the side while Scott wasn't looking, but she couldn't because he was too far away. Damn it.

"MCCALL! STILINSKI!" Coach shouted at them from where he was. "CHAT TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND LATER!"

Max blushed and pushed them towards the field, before taking a seat in the benches behind her. She watched as Scott and Stiles did exercises – swooping low to catch the ball, and jumping up high. She noticed that Jackson – a dickhead, according to Erica – was mostly talking to the Coach about something, and she discovered afterwards that Jackson was team captain.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her iPhone and looked through her emails, hoping to see some from her friends back in Washington. As if they had read her mind, three or four popped up. They were basically telling her how much school has changed now she wasn't there, and that they had to organise a meet up sometime. Max smiled at the picture of her and her best friend Katy, before looking up and noticing that Stiles and Scott were coming towards her, sweating.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Stiles asked her. After looking at her, eyes narrowed, he tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"Aren't you guys going to shower before you leave?" Max leaned away as they came closer. "I'm pretty sure you guys smell."

Scott laughed. "Of course we are. Stiles was just going to ask you to wait out by his beat up Jeep." He walked off to get changed, smiling at Max as he passed.

"Dude! Don't insult my baby!" Stiles yelled after his retreating back. He smiled cheekily at Max. "He'll scream like a girl in a minute. I put a spider in his locker."

"Scott doesn't like spiders?"

Stiles shook his head. "There was this ball of fluff on the floor once, when I stayed, and he screamed and yelled at me to get it out. He wouldn't get off his desk until I had. This was last weekend."

Max laughed. "I'll wait by your Jeep. Though if you see it gone, I've hotwired it and gone home."

Stiles actually looked a little scared, so Max reassured him that she didn't actually know how to do that and pushed him towards the changing rooms so he could show her around town.

* * *

"The most important thing," Stiles said, imitating a tour guide as he pulled into a parking space in McDonalds. "McDonalds."

"Of course," Max laughed as Scott's eyes lit up with the mention of food. "I make friends with the boys who always think about their stomachs."

Stiles looked at her mock seriously. "Curly fries are the best food ever, Max. Don't mock. And you made friends with two boys who are AWESOME and always think about their stomachs."

"So, Max," Scott said, ignoring his best friend's weirdness. They all got out and started making their way towards the doors of McDonalds. "Did you make any other friends?"

"Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes. They're in my history class," She said, and nodded her thanks to Scott who had opened the door for her. "They seem really shy, but are really nice people."

"Who's that?" Scott asked.

"You two don't know who they are, do you?" She said, sighing. "I feel sorry for them, guys. And they are really nice people; that's why I'm becoming friends with them."

Stiles nodded towards a table. "What do you want, Max?"

"I'll pay for my own, Stiles," Max tried to argue, but Stiles put a finger to her lips and she shut up pretty quickly and blushed – bright red like a tomato.

Stiles shoved her towards the table. "Go. Sit. I'll buy you what you want."

"Stiles…"

"Go!"

Max sat down at the table he gestured to and waited for her food.

Why was she so blushy around Stiles? She had only known the boy for a day!

Maybe she was blushing because of the fact he had blatantly ignored her when she tried to buy her own meal and it was an anger flush. _Yeah, right._

She looked up when Scott and Stiles sat down with their food. She noticed that Stiles had gotten her chocolate milk, the same as him, and curly fries, with chicken nuggets. She laughed when she saw Scott stuffing his face already, and had gotten ketchup on his nose.

"Scott, you've got tomato sauce on your nose," She said, offering him a napkin as she dug into her fries.

"Thanks," He said, taking it and wiping off the ketchup.

"So," Stiles started, "Have you ever come to Cali before?"

"I used to live in this town," she answered, eating another fry. "We used to be really good friends with the Hales, you know, before the, you know."

Stiles nodded, his mouth full of food.

"Well, my mom was born here, but she moved out after she finished high school, and then she met my dad, and they came back after they had me," she continued, taking a sip of her chocolate milk. "Then we moved to Washington, where my little brother was born, and then my mom, out of the blue, decided to move back."

"What was Washington like?" Scott asked.

"Brilliant. I loved it there," She said, "But I loved this place more. It's just so out of the way, surrounded by wood. We lived quite central, so there weren't many places like that in D.C."

Scott nodded and swallowed his food. "You miss your friends?"

"Yeah," Max said. "That's the only downfall. I probably won't see most of them again. Katy, maybe, but the rest? They were just friends you saw at school, you know?"

"Well, we are glad to have you back with us here in Beacon Hills, isn't that right, Scotty?" Stiles said, raising his strawberry milk. "To Beacon Hills."

Max mimicked his action by raising her cup, and Scott did the same. As they sipped, they smiled.

After they finished up their meals, they drove Max home.

"You live here?" Stiles asked, staring at the big house in awe.

Max nodded. "Yeah. I know it's big for just the four of us, but it was quite a low price for the amount of space you got, so my mom got it. Do you wanna come in for a drink or something? I'm sure my mom would love to meet you guys and know that I can actually make friends."

Stiles smiled and nodded. "I would love to."

"Scott?" Max asked the puppy of the group. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure!" Scott hopped out and they all walked up the lawn.

After introducing the two boys to her family, Max showed them her room and let them meet Charlie. Charlie, of course, had upped the baby charm, and had managed to make the two boys his slaves as he all but dragged them towards his room to play with him.

Her mom was downstairs in the kitchen when she got them all a drink, and Charlie a chocolate milk.

"So, how are Scott and Stiles as friends, Mama?" She asked, kissing her mother on the cheek sweetly.

Camilla swatted her daughter away and laughed, clutching her coffee cup. "They seem like really nice boys. Certainly like you."

"Oh, don't be like that," Max said, putting the chocolate milk back in the fridge. "They are nice. Stiles is my lab partner, so you'll definitely see him, and Scott's his best buddy. They've, apparently, been best buddies since forever."

"Well, as long as they are nice to you, and make you happy," Camilla said. "And they keep Charlie occupied, so, they can stay." Gesturing to the noises of cars and trucks upstairs, Camilla shook her head. "That boy is too cute for his own good."

"It's the eyes," Max answered, hugging her mom. "But I'm cuter right?"

"Yeah, okay," Camilla replied sarcastically, but smiled. "Honey, you are a beautiful girl. Now go rescue your new friends before they run out screaming."

Another kiss to the cheek, Max carried their drinks upstairs and went to rescue her new friends.

Today was a good day.

* * *

**Hope it was okay :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for every follower and favouriter! ;)**

**JustALonelySoul: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it :D**

**Orionastro: Glad you like the beginning, hope you enjoy the rest! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the plot or the characters. Well, as you know, the plot for the first three or four chapters is purely mine, and the only characters that are mine and mine only are Steve, Camilla, Charlie and Max. **

**Read on, my jelly babies! :)**

* * *

**Chapter three:**

"Did you do the history homework, Erica?" Max asked, as she moved to sit next to the blonde at the back of the history class.

Erica nodded. "You?"

"Completed it last night," She said, smiling. "I had to baby sit my brother last night, so I may have glitter and a child's writing on it, but at least it was done."

Erica laughed a little. "You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's six and too damn cute," She replied. Max turned her head towards Erica as she got out her notebooks. "What about you? Any siblings?"

"I've got a younger brother and two younger sisters," Erica replied. "It's kind of cool to be the eldest because I can boss them around."

Max laughed. "Amen to that."

Half way through, they settled down to do a task, and Max turned to see if Isaac was here. As usual, the boy had his head down and was very focused on writing.

"Oh, cool!" She said, "You're left handed too."

Isaac nodded shyly, lifting his eyes for just a second.

"Can you write with both? My cousin can, but that was because she broke her right arm playing soccer so she had to use her left," Max replied.

"I can write with both hands," Isaac said quietly.

"That's awesome," Max replied. "Mine looks like a dinosaur has tried to write it, and I'm not joking. And that's with my left. With my right? It's unreadable."

That got a small laugh, so Max counted it as a win.

* * *

In Gym, since she was finally doing it, she was running next to Stiles and Scott, the latter having his inhaler just in case.

"So, Scott, when did you get diagnosed with asthma?" She asked, barely out of breath or sweating. She looked at her new friends and discovered that they were sweaty and out of breath. "Guys, you've gotta get fit if you thinking of getting on the team."

Scott glared at her. "It's hard to workout when you have to worry about your lungs and shit. But, to answer your question, I got diagnosed when I was eight. Stiles completely freaked out when I had an asthma attack in front of him."

Stiles slapped him and then kept on going. "Dude, it was freaky. You were breathing really heavily, like Darth Vader, and then you almost nearly stopped breathing. You were lucky I had sharp reflexes."

Max threw a ball at him, which he dropped almost immediately. "Yeah, your sharp reflexes." They all carried on jogging.

"Stop being mean," Stiles complained. "It's not my fault that I couldn't catch that. Jogging and catching don't go." He watched as Max jogged and threw the ball. "Well, you're a woman. They are designed to multi-task."

"Designed?" Max glared.

"That was worded wrong, and I'm sorry for that," Stiles said, "I was just simply stating that women were smarter than men."

"That's better." Max clapped him on the back and they carried on with their gym lesson.

"And they are super stressy when it's their time of the month," he muttered to Scott as they carried on. That earned him a hit on the head. "Ow!"

"I'm a lovely angel when I have my monthlies," she said, carrying on.

They all stopped when they heard the coach blow his whistle, and she stood with her hands on her hips as she listened to what he had to say. After he had finished talking, she turned to go, but Coach Finstock calling her back made her turn and go back to him.

"You're Max, the new girl, right?" he asked. "Ever ran track before?"

Max shook her head. "There's a track team here?"

"Yeah, if you're interested," he replied. "After school on Thursdays. You've got talent, Black."

"Thanks, Coach."

She walked towards the changing rooms, smiling all the way.

* * *

"I was asked to join track today," She said as her and her family ate dinner. "Do you think I should?"

Steve nodded. "It'll keep you fit, and if you ever got into any trouble, you could run."

She laughed. "So that's the only reason I should join the track team? Because then I could run from trouble and be fit?"

"Join if you want to, sweetie," Her mom said.

"Thanks, Mom," Max replied, smiling at her mother. "I'm finished, so thank you for dinner also. Can I go to my room? Actually, I might go jogging."

"Are you sure?" Her dad asked, looking at the clock. "It's pretty late, and it's almost dark out."

Max laughed, and kissed his forehead. "I'll be fine, Daddy-o. I'll be taking my phone to jog with anyway. Don't worry or you'll get more greys."

As Max walked out, she chuckled when she heard her dad say, "More greys?"

* * *

Max sighed as she jogged slowly through the calm and tranquil woods, breathing the fresh scent of the woods. Everything was so peaceful. The moon was bright, full and above her, and it just showed the colour of the leaves under it; the nice contrast of dark greens and light greens brought a smile to Max's face as she figured out what colour she wanted her room.

The crunch of the leaves and branches under her feet were the only things to be heard through the calm night as she ran along a track, listening to the likes of Bowling for Soup, and Linkin Park, which was blasting out of her headphones. She came to a stop when she realised that she had reached the Hale house; it was eerie looking at night, with the moonbeams lighting it up like a spotlight, and she watched as the tree swayed in the slight breeze, like they were trying to tilt themselves away from the house in the middle.

It was the same shape –kind of – as it was six years ago, its original structure still standing even though there was a fire. It was charred and practically burnt to a crisp, but it still reminded Max of the times when she used to play over at the Hales, while her parents sat out on the porch with Mr and Mrs Hale. She sighed sadly and carried on going, following the trail until it led out to the main road.

Now, without the trees, the moon shone down, big and white and whole, and it was quite a distraction while she was running. When she was running in D.C, she usually saw others, and they always used to smile when they went passed. In Beacon Hills, it was quiet, and no cars were going by. It was only nine pm. She carried on jogging until she reached the end of her road, and she sprinted all the way to the finish line; her front door.

"Nice jog?" Her mom asked as she took off her shoes and came into the kitchen.

"Brilliant," She answered. "I didn't know the woods were that pretty at night. They really are."

The knife her mom was using to butter Charlie's sandwiches was dropped from her hand as she spun to look at Max, a horrified expression on her face. "Promise me that you won't go out into the woods at night. Promise me, Maxine."

Knowing that it was serious because her mom had just used her proper name, she finished her mouthful of water and nodded. "I promise, Mom. Can I go to my room now?"

Her mom sighed – in relief, she concluded – and nodded.

Climbing the stairs, Max was too tired to question her mom's weird ways.

* * *

"…and that's that," Mr Harris concluded, just as Max stopped writing. She sighed as stretched a little, noticing that Stiles looked cuter than usually today. "New project, by the way, which is due Friday before we break up, otherwise you are in detention, with me after summer break. And don't think I will make you. Because I will."

Stiles groaned – it's the shirt that was making him look cuter. It wasn't plaid, but just a plain black, and she loved the fact it was tight, but it wasn't too tight, leaving something to imagination – and looked towards her with a smile, which evidently made her blush. "Great, project time."

"Have to spend more time with you," She said jokingly.

Stiles put on a hurt face and held his chest. "I'm hurt. So hurt right now."

Max laughed and pulled the project sheet that was hanging off the table back towards her. "Zeesh. This is terrible."

Stiles nodded and hummed in agreement as he tried to sneakily text on his phone beneath the table. Max shook her head.

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked. All she got was a hum. "Of course you are. I'm a drug addict." No response. "I'm naked."

"Really?" His head shot up so fast Max was surprised he didn't have whiplash.

"No, you little pervert. You weren't listening to me."

"Man, you got me excited."

Max blushed, and she turned away with her cheeks as red as a tomatoes. "Anyway, I say we get started on this project if we are going to finish it in time. Last week before summer break."

"I'm excited," Stiles said, shoving his phone back into his pocket. "It's going to be a fun summer this year. I don't know how, because I don't really have that many friends outside you and Scott, but it just is."

"You talk to much, you know that?"

Stiles nodded his head sadly. "I've been told."

"What would you do if I talked a one hundred miles per hour at you?"

Stiles took the time to think about his answer before grinning and making Max blush like the little seven year old girl she was. "I'd tell you to shut up and then duct tape your mouth shut."

She was about to answer, but the bell had gone, and he had picked up his bag and rushed out before she even had the chance to hit him.

Oh well.

* * *

Max's ride home wasn't all that great.

Stiles was playing his music so loud that it was shaking the car. And it wasn't even good music. Her head was now pounding with the deep bass of the music, the 'boom boom' a constant in this song. She was about five seconds away from murdering her new friend. And Scott wasn't much help. He was singing along!

As the song slowly ended, Max's hand twisted the dial for the volume until it was about eight and then started to rub her forehead as she sighed in relief. Her head was still pounding, yes, but that god-awful music was gone.

"Dude, what you do that for!?" Scott shouted, and reached from the back to turn it back up.

Stiles slapped his hand away before Max even moved her hand. "Dude, be quiet. She's got a headache."

Scott turned his puppy dog eyes on her, full of regret. "Sorry, Max, for shouting at you."

"Its okay, Scott," Max said. "You know what will get you back into my good books? Give me some drugs and we'll call it even."

Scott nodded and started to rummage through his bag as Stiles brought a hand up and started to rub her forehead slightly. "My mom always used to do this when I had a headache. Said it helped."

Max blushed as he kept doing it, and she noticed just how nice his fingers were. Everything about him was nice. Scott practically thrust the packet of aspirin at her and Max blushed as it bounced off her nose and down by her feet.

"Thanks, guys," She replied, before shutting her eyes.

* * *

As she walked into her front door, her dad stormed past her, a frown appearing on his face as he headed straight for his car. Her mom, who was washing up angrily, finally gave up with a sigh and started to dry her hands.

"Mom, you okay?" She asked, giving her mom a warm hug.

Camilla smiled. "Yeah, just arguing about silly things."

Max had the feeling they were arguing about her. Usually when her mom and dad argued, which wasn't often but it wasn't rare, her mom would sit her down and complain about this and that. But now? All she got was a 'silly things' like she was Charlie. Next, she'd be expected to play with toy trains and cars and make 'broom broom' noises.

"As long as you're okay." She reached into the fridge to get a bottle of water, sipping it and then placing it on the counter in front of her. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Camilla shook her head. "No. You don't need to worry about silly things like this." Her mom froze for a second before shaking out of whatever she was thinking about. "How was your day? Get any homework?"

"I got a chem. project so I'm just going to get changed and then walk over to Stiles'," She replied, hopping off the seat she was sat on and walked towards the stairs.

Her mom stopped her. "I can take you, Maxie. Aw, shit, your dad's got the car."

"I'll just call him to come pick me up then, Mom, don't worry."

Her mom smiled, still looking distracted. "Okay."

* * *

When she got to Stiles', the first twenty minutes was filled of questions and shuffles as the sheriff was home. Max liked him; he was just like Stiles with witty comebacks and smiles, but Max could see pain in his eyes as he looked at Stiles. Stiles hadn't outright told her, but Scott had mentioned something about Stiles' mother dying when he was young. Her heart reached out for her partly orphaned friend.

"Sorry you got the third degree," her friend apologised as they finally reached his room after the twenty questions.

Max smiled and shook her head. "It's cool. And kinda sweet. Your dad thinks I'm gonna corrupt his already corrupted son."

"Keep it down! He'll hear you and lock me up," Stiles joked, hushing her slightly as he sat down on his bed.

Max rolled her eyes. "Because he'll lock his _sixteen _year old son up."

"Hey, I'm an innocent child! I've never sworn or gotten drunk."

"I hope not," grumbled the sheriff, standing in the door way of his son's room.

"Dad!" Stiles shouted, holding a hand over his heart. "Don't do that!"

"Stop being a wimp, Stiles," Max said to her friend as his dad rolled his eyes. "Or your dad will lock you up for overreacting."

Stiles grumbled as his dad walked further into his room.

"I left some money on the side for you guys to order a pizza when you get hungry, and there's some cola in the fridge if you get thirsty," Mr Stilinski said, checking his gun and badge were both on his belt. "Got to go to work. Won't be back until after you go to school, so see you when you get home, kiddo."

"Okay, bye, Daddio." Stiles waved at his dad before dragging his chemistry text book out of his bag and threw it down on his desk.

"Hate chemistry much?" Max asked as he jabbed it with a compass quickly.

"More like Mr Harris," Stiles replied. "Damn bastard."

"Yeah, you're totally innocent," Max threw back before grabbing her own chemistry text book out of her own bag. "Uh, Mr Harris and his stupid covalent bonds."

"I'm pretty sure they aren't his," Stiles replied, and Max mimicked him before settling down.

* * *

"Can I have the last piece?" Max asked Stiles as he shoved the last bit of a stuffed crust into his mouth.

Stiles nodded, still trying to chew the giant piece of pizza that he just threw in his mouth.

"Great, thanks," Max replied quickly before trying to shovel in the delicious Italian dish into her mouth.

"Whoa, slow down there, Maxie," Stiles said, collecting the greasy plates and the glasses from the table and putting them in the washing up bowl. "Damn, I've never seen a girl eat so much pizza. You had more than half of it!"

"I like pizza." Her reply was a little muffled because of the pizza she was still trying to chew gracefully. But it was a failed attempt as half of it fell out of her mouth and she managed to catch it while trying to keep the rest in her mouth. "Well, being a lady has gone out the window."

"I like girls that don't act all prissy," Stiles said kindly, passing her a tissue on his way to sit down.

"Yet you like Lydia Martin? And from what I've heard, she's not exactly a girl who will get muddy," Max pointed out, as her friend stood up to grab a bottle of water.

Stiles scoffed. "That's different. Want one?" Max nodded and he threw one at her before sitting down. "I don't know why I like her, but, I, uh, just do."

"Will you ever tell her that you like her?"

Stiles shook his head. "She doesn't even know my name."

"So?" Max took a sip of her water. "What have you got to lose?"

"The little spec of popularity I've got, maybe."

"Wanna go get some chocolate and toast to unrequited love?" Max asked. "I'll pay."

Stiles raised an eyebrow before answering. "You're on."

* * *

"You eat chocolate?" Lydia asked the next day as they walked towards French. Max was focusing on walking; the nude heels she was wearing (paired with a navy blue dress) were higher than usually, and she was struggling to balance herself.

"Yeah, don't you?" Max asked. Lydia sent her a glare. "I'm going to take that as a no."

"Do you know how many spots chocolate can cause?" Lydia asked her, stopping her because it was obviously that serious.

Max shrugged. "My face has been spot free ever since I turned twelve and I eat loads of chocolate."

"Are you one of those really lucky girls who can eat shit and stay as skinny as a twig?"

"I guess. I run a lot too."

Lydia started to walk again, and Max was left trying to balance and keep up with her. "Anyway, did you do the French homework?"

"No, I thought it wasn't due in until Friday." Max started to panic on the inside; she forgot to do homework? Her mother was going to kill her.

Lydia smacked her arm gently. "Don't get so worried, Snow White, it isn't due until Friday. I was just asking if you'd done it yet, otherwise you can come round and we can do it together."

Max sighed with relief. "Don't ever panic me like that again. And I didn't, so maybe we could do it together."

"Great. Tonight, bring all the nail varnishes you possess, and your make-up bag. We'll make over one another, and then do our French homework in between."

"Okay. I don't own that many nail varnishes though, I can't really paint my nails."

Lydia flicked her orange hair over her shoulder and gave her a serious look. "Oh, honey, you'll learn. I'll make you learn."

Max sighed as she watched the red head walk into French. Being friends with Lydia Martin was hard.

* * *

Lunch found Max trying to apologise to Stiles after she had to turn down plans with him. Granted, Lydia had asked first, and Stiles had wanted to just mess around playing on his x-box, while Lydia actually wanted to do something productive between the makeovers and nail painting. Scott was busy anyway; something about a mother-son bonding night, which Max thought was really sweet.

"Stiles, look, I'm sorry," she said for the fiftieth time in five minutes. "Will you please just talk to me?"

Stiles shook his head and folded his arms more firmly across his chest. "Scott, tell her I said no."

"I can hear you, you Neanderthal," Max replied. Stiles glared at her. "Look, Stiles, buddy, pal, I'm so sorry. And I promise to spend all the summer with you."

"Okay, you're forgiven," Stiles said, as he started eating his lunch. "Just remember that you're one of the guys and not one of the girls."

Max raised an eyebrow. "Stiles, in case you hit your head and forgot, I'm a girl."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I know that."

"What you guys doing this weekend? I say Die Hard movie night and sleepover," Scott said, smiling as his friends turned to him with grins on their faces. "So, I'm gonna take the grins as yes's?"

"Hell yeah! Bruce Willis!? Why the hell would I miss that?" Max all but yelled at her new friend. "Mmm…Bruce Willis with hair."

"Ew, gross, Maxie," Stiles said, pushing her away from him.

"What? Bruce Willis is quite sexy with hair," Max tried to defend herself but her friend shoved her once more and she huffed. "You wouldn't be pushing me if it was a woman I was talking about."

"Of course not," Stiles said, "We are of the male species, Maxie, of course we wouldn't complain if you were talking about a very fine woman."

"You're a pig," Max complained just as the bell went.

Stiles snorted, producing a chuckle from her as they dumped their lunch in the bin and went off to their lessons. "Have fun in history, doofus."

"Thanks, Stiles. Have fun in whatever lesson you have next, pig."

Maxie smiled and blushed as Stiles gave her a one armed hugged and rushed off to his class.

That kid.

She smiled as flounced to her next lesson.

* * *

**Hope it was okay! :)**


End file.
